Draco Malfoy And The Philosopher's Stone
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: POV of Draco Malfoy, following the events from the Philosopher's Stone. So pretty much just a remake of the book, inserting made up events etc. Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter One: From This Moment On

**Draco Malfoy and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter One: From This Moment On.**

When the Malfoy family woke up on a dull grey Tuesday, there was less panic in the Wizarding World; this day for many magical being, was a day to celebrate.  
Lucius Malfoy; the head of Malfoy Manor, was already busing himself in the vault, deep within the labyrinth called his home, turning over a very small, dark and mysterious diary, contemplating on whether to keep such an odd blank journal.  
Narcissa Malfoy was tending to her one year old boy, with a smile upon her face, thankful that he is now able to live a full life without the influence of the Dark Lord.  
Narcissa cooed happily at her son, tickling his hands and feet with one hand and with the other, magicked herself a celebratory drink.  
These were good time for all; except for a boy who hadn't lived a full year yet; this boy lay crying in his crib in the middle of rubble, while his motionless parents lay on the floor. His mother with fear on her face and his father rage.  
But, not a lot of people seemed to care or even knew his existence, rumours flew around of the young Harry Potter, how no other had survived the killing curse; but this boy had. To many, they were just rumours, and they would be just rumours, until that night, when Harry Potter was placed upon the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive; a Squib had decided to poke her head out of her window to watch Albus Dumbledore lay a letter upon the sleeping bundle.  
Albus stood at the edge of the garden, playing with an object similar to a lighter and smiled wearily.  
'Good luck, Harry,' he said before he turned on the spot and Appareted.  
Draco Malfoy was laid down to sleep, with a big yawn and a kiss on his cheek, his mother turned out the lights.  
'Thank Merlin, for Harry Potter,' she said.  
But little did this sleeping babe know, is because of the happenings just yesterday, from this moment on, that Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived', wouldn't be his friend, or even consider him an acquaintance; but, that they would be the greatest of rivals to come.

**A/N  
This is a bit like a prologue, just needed a narrative first chapter to get things started, every chapter after this is going to be in the POV of Draco Malfoy.  
Let's see how far and well this will go! R&R please?  
Love Mister Jackkkk. ^_^**


	2. Chapter Two: Unwanted Company

**Draco Malfoy and The Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter Two: Unwanted Company**

Nearly ten years have past since Harry Potter was named 'The Boy Who Lived'. Father says that his parents went to Hogwarts, so he's most likely to be attending there too.  
I hope so, since mother said that I should be getting my acceptance letter soon; she also said that he should be a great friend. Father says that I should stay away from the Weasley's though, because they're Muggle-loving prats apparently.  
Fancy that though! Purse bloods that are completely in love with Muggles! Father says it's disgusting and unheard of, so it must be true!  
I poke a stick at a passing peacock, great big annoying birds, but, mother likes them, so, they're here to stay.  
Dobby pops up out of no where with a steaming mug.  
'Here you go, Master Draco,' he hands it to me, and I smile. Father says that I shouldn't talk to slaves, so, I just wave him away, and he's gone with a small _pop_.  
Crabbe and Goyle should be arriving soon, they're not much company since they seem to find it difficult to comprehend anything, anyone says, unless it's got to do with food.  
'Draco, darling, Vincent and Gregory have arrived, so, come inside and play sweetie,' I dust off my robes and enter Malfoy Manor.  
Crabbe and Goyle are – of course – stuffing their faces with the cakes Dobby made. I frown.  
'Do you two ever stop eating?'  
They seem to think about this, and I roll my eyes. 'Never mind, come on.'

They pile cakes in their arms and follow me to my bedroom; I flop onto the bed and watch them stand in the doorway.  
'So? Close the door and sit,' I point at a couple of chairs, and they do as I say.  
'Arr you goin ta be friens with Arry Potta?' asks Goyle around a mouthful of cake.  
'Of course, you Nitwit, mother says that I have to, he'd be great, you know, it'll help fame us up at Hogwarts,'  
All I get in response is blank stares and moist chews; I roll my eyes, they seem to get a lot of exercise in the presence of those two.  
'But what –' Crabbe swallows '- what if Harry Potter, doesn't want to be friends?' he frowns slightly, glaring at the ceiling, probably trying to figure out if he had worded his question correctly.  
I frown at him and fold my arms across my chest. 'And why would Harry Potter not want to be friends with me? I'm Draco Malfoy, heir to Malfoy Manor and I have plenty of money, also, I am good looking; I hear he has this great ugly scar on his face, so, my good looks will help him up his popularity in the girl department,' they continue to look confused, I sigh, frustrated with the both of them. 'Why did you come over today?'  
Goyle shoves another cake into his mouth. 'Oh, well, you've go' goo' foo' 'ere,' I frown, of course.  
'Just go away, your appetites disgust me!' I reach into the bedside table, draw out a bag of floo powder and throw it at Crabbe, who juts out his bottom lip.  
'What's wrong Draco?'  
'Just get out!' I push them out of the chairs and through the door.

How dare they question such a thing! Of course Harry Potter and I will be friends! Bloody idiots!


End file.
